


We have it all

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open to requests, Seduction, Trans Male Character, bart likes it when jaime speaks spanish, thaddeus don't like jaime, think's bart's too good for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Just a bunch of bluepulse one-shots. Some will also be uploaded to my DC Omegaverse fic.(BASICALLY UPDATING EVERYDAY IF IM NOT BUSY)Also taking requests as I go along.





	1. You're Tired, Mi Amor, Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> heeyy so like um I just LOVE Bluepulse and I do really have a good feeling it might be canon soon. So, I've been having a crap ton of ideas for fics but I'm too lazy to write them one on one, so I thought, why not start my first book of one-shots? Then I can get all of my feelings out quickly! So enjoy, I will also be taking requests if anyone has any. :D

_"Yawn"_

Jaime looked over from where he was sitting on Bart's bed reading a book for his math class. He saw his boyfriend half asleep on his art desk with drool practically running down his chin already. That was when the latino cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know speedsters could get tired. 

 _'Correction, Jaime Reyes. Anyone can get tired. It is a natural feat.'_ Jaime rolled his eyes as he attempted to ignore Khaji Da. Of _course_ , he knew anyone could get tired. He just hadn't ever seen Bart look so...out of it.

"Hey, ese?" Bart looked over at him, eyes half open. "Maybe we should go to sleep." He said with a smile that could melt _anyone's_ heart. "You seem pretty tired. I understand. Studying can be pretty boring when your not completely focused." 

Bart huffed, reaching to wipe some of his bangs out of his face. "I'm not tired. I'm just frustrated and it's making me bored is all."

 _'The Bart Allen is lying to us, Jaime Reyes.'_   Jaime gave the speedster a puzzled look and sighed none the less. He got up and put his hands on the redhead's shoulders. That's when he felt Bart tense suddenly.

Jaime leaned down to kiss his ear. "Please? It's okay to admit your tired, _mi amor_." His eyes caught sight of the speedster's red face, making the older teen smile just a bit more. He continued to kiss his head, ear, and cheek until he felt Bart slump into his chair. " _Come back to bed with me, just for the night, baby_." He whispered huskily in his ear, feeling the younger teen shiver. "You'll feel better in the morning, Bart _."_

Bart finally sighed and nodded, letting Jaime take his hand and walk them to the bed. "I'm gonna get my PJ's on, you can get them on too or you can just get in bed and I'll be there in a minute," Jaime said as Bart nodded once more and laid down, pulling off his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. "First I have to tell Barry and Iris were going to bed." 

Jaime walked out of the room, but a few moments later, he was back. He shut the door slowly and Bart watched as he locked it. He then made his way over to the bed, suddenly getting on top of Bart. He kissed him gently, making the redhead groan. "Let me take of you,  _cariño_." He whispered once more, making his way down until he was face to face with his boyfriend's most sensitive parts.

 _"Jaime-"_ Bart heaved out, back arching as the latino pulled his pants and panties off suddenly, revealing his boy-pussy. "We're-we're supposed to-to be going to bed. R-right?" Jaime just chuckled softly, kissing between his thighs. "You-you said-"

"I know what I said, _Mi Amor_." He began, licking his lips. "But you need to _relax_. Your all tense." 

Bart sputtered for a moment. "I-I'm fine. I'm just-I was just frustrated with my work and-"

"You cannot lie to us, Bart Allen." The speedster gasped as he looked down and saw that the Scarab had taken over. "We know you are tired and indeed do need to relax. So let Jaime Reyes take care of you." 

Khaji Da sounded desperate, which was something Bart had rarely ever sensed before. He hesitated before answering. "I...okay.." He complied. "I just...I didn't want to be a bother." 

Khaji Da smiled. "You are never a bother to us, Bart Allen. You are ours. We are always happy to help you." Then, Scarab relinquished control and Jaime was back, quickly grabbing the speedster's thighs and putting his freckled legs over his shoulders so he could get a better view. He then looked up at the younger teen.

"You want to stop, tell me and I will, alright? Or Khaji Da will sense it. " Bart let out a deep breath and nodded. Jaime smiled. "Good."

The speedster gasped sharply as the latino leaned down quickly and began to lick at his clit. His hands made their way down to Jaime's hair and he tugged. Jaime groaned loudly, the sound muffled by Bart's skin. 

"F-fuck..." The redhead moaned as Jaime sucked harder. "Jaime...y-your t-tongue...feels...feels so- _shit_!"

Jaime chuckled once more, licking, nipping, and sucking until Bart came on his tongue, yelling his name. Finally, his muscles relaxed, and the two cleaned up and laid down on the bed.

"Thanks, Jaime," Bart said as he yawned once more. "I really needed that." Jaime smiled and tugged Bart closer to him.

"Your welcome, _mi amor_."


	2. Your Pregnant?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart has something very important to tell his mate. OMEGAVERSE!
> 
>  
> 
> Bart is 23 and Jaime is 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is connected to my OMEGAVERSE so I should be uploading this there soon.

Jaime was confused. He knew Bart and Khaji Da were hiding something from him, but he didn't know _what_. Even as his Omega made Jaime sit on the couch, he was still concerned as all get-out.

"Jaime..." Bart began, and this only made the Alpha worry even more. "I...I have something I want to tell you." It seemed as though the speedster was trying _really_ hard not to vibrate in place. "Khaji Da and I have kept it a secret for over a week, and I planned on not telling you for a while but...I just _have_ to get this off my chest."

This made Jaime swallow thickly. What did Khaji Da know that he didn't? Why were they keeping secrets from him? "Okay," He began slowly. "What is it you need to tell me?" From behind Bart's back, the Omega pulled out a small gift. He walked over to where his mate was sitting on the couch to sit next to him. He then handed him the gift bag. 

"Just open it," Bart said as Jaime gave him a puzzled look as he took it. "You'll be surprised." The redhead then smiled wide. "OhmygoshI'msoexcited!! Pleaseplease  _please_ justopenit!!" Jaime chuckled a bit, nervousness seeping into his voice, it was all too clear.

"Okay.." The Alpha took out the few pieces of wrapping paper in the bag and finally, he pulled out a small piece of paper bundled up to make a roll. He looked at his Omega who was smiling and vibrating in place. "What...what is this..?" 

Bart laughed. "Just read it!" 

Jaime looked back at the paper and unrolled it, he looked at it, it was a note. "Read it out loud," Bart asked, and Jaime complied.

_'Dear Alpha,_

_You are the most amazing mate and best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love you, and I'm so grateful that you love me. I remember it like it was yesterday, I came back to the past to save the world from you. But in the end, I ended up making it my personal mission to save you instead. I saw that you were just a boy who was just as confused as I was about your Scarab that was attached to your back. _

_In the end, we lost Wally. But you were there for me. Always right next to me and telling me it was gonna be okay. You were also there for my entire family. Barry, Iris, Artemis, Joan, and Jon couldn't be more grateful. I am as well. Then Wally came back three years later, I finally got the courage to ask you to be mine. I couldn't believe that you wanted me to be yours in return._

_I love you more than anything, and lately, I've been feeling a bit sick. But it's nothing to worry about because It's a good sick. I've also noticed I've been gaining a bit of weight._

_Alpha, I'm pregnant.'_

A few moments of complete silence passed. Jaime just staring at the paper, and Bart staring at Jaime.

"Wha..." The Alpha couldn't believe it. He looked at his Omega with wide eyes, tears beginning to well up in them. "Your...your pregnant?" Bart smiled and nodded, squealing. "What...but..." The Omega laughed and nodded again. He then gasped as Jaime grabbed his waist and stuffed his face in his chest.

"Alpha..." Bart whined. "I'm gonna have your pups." 

Jaime nodded. "Mine. All mine. Full of my pups." He heaved out, a hand on the Omega's stomach. He kissed his chest and then his stomach. "I'm gonna be a dad." 

Bart smiled. 

"Yes, you are."

 


	3. Khaji Can Feel Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So..." Bart began, untying his shoes and throwing them in a corner of Jaime's bedroom in his apartment. "Khaji can feel whatever touches him and you feel it too?" 
> 
> Jaime sighed and nodded, face already stuffed in his pillows. "Sadly, yes. And even worse, it's about five times stronger for me than it is for him..."
> 
> Bart hummed and after a few moments of silence, an idea popped into his head.   
> "Can I give the Scarab a massage?"

"So..." Bart began, untying his shoes and throwing them in a corner of Jaime's bedroom in his apartment. "Khaji can feel whatever touches him and you feel it too?" Jaime sighed and nodded, face already stuffed in his pillows.

"Sadly, yes. And even worse, it's about five times stronger for me than it is for him..."

Bart hummed and after a few moments of silence, an idea popped into his head. "Can I give the Scarab a massage?" Jaime looked up and blinked at the redhead, his thoughts running a mile a minute at the thought of feeling someone's fingers on Khaji Da.

"I..." The Mexican paused, swallowing thickly as the air around him started to get hot. "I don't know...Khaji..?"

_'Absolutely not! I will not have my body tampered with in such a way, Jaime Reyes!'_

Jaime snickered just a bit, and just to mess with him he said, "He says he's fine with it." A loud _'NO!'_ came from inside his mind, but it was all for naught as Bart came over and sat down next to them, a hand reaching under Jaime's shirt so he could gently touch the blue metal.

A strange buzzing sound came from the Scarab, something that in Jaime's mind practically echoed all around, making him hear _everything_. He turned around to face Bart who's face resembled something of surprise. 

_'Tell the Bart Allen to stop this instant! Or I will be forced to exterminate him!'_

Jaime swallowed thickly, blinking a few times. "Hey, Bart?" The redhead looked at him. "I-I don't think Khaji likes it a-anymore..." Bart stared for a few moments before his hands moved once more, making Jaime gasp loudly. "What the-"

Bart's hand was _vibrating_.

"H-Holy-" Jaime was cut short as the sensations got stronger, this time, hearing another echo in his head. "B- _Bart_ -" His back arched, head bowing as he groaned. Jaime felt Bart lean on his back, lips mouthing above Khaji Da just a bit, but his hands kept _moving_ -

"What does it feel like?" The speedster asked, hand beginning to move up in circles as his kisses felt like burn marks on the older teen's skin. "Does it...feel good?" Jaime gasped again, nodding as his own hands gripped the sheets below him.

"It-it feels l-like- _ohmygod_ -" Bart smiled, Jaime feeling his lips quirk. 

"That's good, I want you to feel good, babe."  He whispered huskily in his ear, leaning down so he could then mouth at the Scarab. Jaime's head shot up and his chocolate brown eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Another echo.

Bart hummed, kissing Khaji Da. "I love you two. You both mean the world to me." An excited purr came from the Scarab before it turned into another loud noise. "I'd do anything for you two," The speedster continued, moving from kissing to licking and nipping. 

Jaime moaned loudly, one of his hands reaching back to grip Bart's waist so he could pull him closer. " _F-fuck_. Bart, Bart, _Mi Amor_ -" It was Bart's turn to moan, after all, he had always liked it when Jaime spoke in his native language. "C-close. bebé _-nena-_ "

Bart continued to lick and move in circles until Jaime came in his pants, falling down and gasping on the bed. 

" _Fuck_." The redhead began. "That was fucking _hot_."

Jaime had the nerve to laugh a bit, but it was breathy. "Y-yeah...Khaji?"

Surprisingly, the Scarab hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Jaime," The Latino turned around to find his boyfriend throwing his jeans away. "it's your turn to return the favor."

Jaime smirked and jumped onto the boy.

"Your right. I'm gonna make you pay for that, _mi amor_."

 


	4. Toothbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 18 and Jaime is 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit short. Don't wanna be late for school! Enjoy!

_Fuck_. Bart was gonna _kill_ Jaime.  

The freckled teen was wearing bright blue underwear and a see-through white t-shirt that Jaime owned. Bart's hair was scattered in different directions, eyes half-lidded as he was making himself _(and probably Jaime)_ some coffee. Well _shit_ , he certainly didn't expect to see his boyfriend lookin' this _nice_ in the morning, ahem, _afternoon (they didn't get much sleep last night)._

Jaime silently walked down the steps of the five-star apartment Tim had rented them as a gift and stood behind the younger. "Mornin', Blue," Bart whispered, a small smirk on his face as his gaze turned. Jaime on the other hand, wrapped his tan arms around his adorable boyfriend, leaning his head down to breathe in his cinnamon scent that always seemed to stick to him. 

"You could _kill_ me," Jaime began. "with how _good_ you look right now,  _bebé_.  _Dios,_ could just eat you right up _again_. " _Again_. _Fuck_. Bart blushed and hummed, his own hand reaching up to gently pet the latino's soft black hair.  

"Well, we wouldn't want _that_ now would we?" The speedster teased and he turned around, jumping up to seat himself on the counter, thighs instinctively wrapping around Jaime's waist and hands tangling themselves in the boy's hair, bringing him forward. "Mm, why don't I give you my kiss of _life_?"

Jaime groaned and nodded eagerly, lunging forward to kiss Bart passionately. 


	5. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 15 and Jaime is 17. Basically, Season 3 stuff, might be a bit spoily.

_'DING-DONG!'_

_"One second! Wait-Dawn don't hit Dad- **Don** like that! Put the cup **down**! You already had some milk! **No**! Don't throw that! Slow down! Don't climb on that!"_

Jaime's eyes widened. How much trouble were the twins, anyway? If _Bart_ couldn't even handle them, then they must be a lot to deal with. He was about to open the door himself when suddenly the entrance slammed open, revealing the redhead who was carrying the two little monsters with milk staining his hair and dripping down his face, what looked to be ketchup stuck to his green sweatshirt, and tired eyes.

"H-hey, _Ese_...I just wanted to stop by to see if you wanted to hang since you weren't answering your phone." Bart dreamily smiled a bit and opened his mouth before his eyes widened and he looked behind him then back at Jaime.

"Could you watch them for 0.2 seconds? Thanks!" He let the twins down and not even a second later he was back and ripping at his hair. "They fucking put my phone in the _toilet_." He breathed in deeply from his nose then out his mouth three times before groaning loudly. "These two are more like the _Terror Twins_ than the _Tornado_ _Twins_!"

Jaime picked up Don and grabbed onto Dawn's hand. "What happened? Where's Ms. Allen?" Bart sighed, putting his face in his hands, his answer was muffled but Jaime could make out what he said.

"Vacation with Grandpa. My great grandparents are both out of town as well, visiting some old friends. They told me to watch them for at least three days and then I could get my weekly allowance, making up for the two chores I missed last week." Jaime hummed, nodding his head. 

"Mama," Don said, gripping the latino's sweatshirt tightly and looking up at the boy with his bright green eyes that practically were identical to Bart's. Must've where he got them from. "Mama! Mama!" 

Jaime raised an eyebrow and looked back at Bart. "Ms. Allen call at all?" Bart nodded, finally looking up from his hands but still frowning. 

"Yeah, not even an hour ago, said she's proud of me since she knows these two are insane half the time." The oldest redhead then sighed once more and beckoned for his best friend to come inside. Once they were, Jaime set Don and Dawn down, watching as they ran off into the open living room to play with some Flash toys.

Bart rubbed at his eyes. "God I've barely gotten any sleep. These two just have _way_ too much energy." Jaime snorted.

"Look who's talkin',  _cariño._ " Bart glared up at him, crossing his arms playfully. 

"You ever gonna tell me what that means?" He asked, making Jaime sputter a bit, face red, not that Bart noticed.

"Later." 

"Mm-hmm. You better."

"Hahaha..."

"Wiss." 

The two teenagers looked down at their feet, both spotting the twins. Don who was clapping his hands together and Dawn who smiling widely. "What?" Bart asked, brows furrowed in confusion. "You guys hungry again?" 

Don frowned and moaned in frustration. Bart stood on his heels, face to face with his future father and tilted his head. "Wiss!" Jaime's face exploded once he knew what the baby was getting at. Bart, on the other hand, looked up at him with confusion. 

"What the hell is he talkin' about?" Jaime turned a bit, biting his lip.

"First of all, don't cuss in front of the twin. _Babies_." He began. "Second of all, I think they want us too...y'know...er.." Bart raised an eyebrow, giving the latino an unimpressed look. 

"What?"

"I think they want us to... kiss."

Bart blinked up at him, expression not changing at all. "Oh. Is that all?" Jaime turned to give him a shocked face.

"W-what do you mean, 'is that all?' You don't-" He was interrupted.

Bart was _kissing_ him. Kissing _him,_ with the twins who were laughing in the background.

Jaime's eyes were wide for a moment before they slowly closed and gripped Bart's waist tightly. But as soon as it started, it ended. The two broke apart and Jaime watched as Bart smiled, licking his lips. 

"I like you, Blue. These two know it too. All I ever talked to them about is you. That's why they probably thought I liked you. They've wanted to meet you for a while as well." Jaime smiled and started to laugh, hands still on the oldest speedsters waist.

"Wiss! Wiss!" The two teens turned again to the twins still clapping and smiling, repeating everything. "Wiss!"

It was Bart's turn to giggle. He turned once more and kissed Jaime again, and the boy swore he saw _stars_ when the redhead did. It ended quickly again though as Bart looked at the two babies on the floor once more, hands-on Jaime's.

"You two little monsters happy?"

The twins both fell on their backs laughing wildly. But soon, they both stopped. 

Bart panicked and leaned down to look at them, he then sighed and smiled up at Jaime. "Their both asleep." Jaime smiled back, hands now on his knees.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Which means we can do whatever we want. Just can't be loud." The two siblings were gone in a flash, both super sped up into their beds by Bart. Jaime blinked and Bart had his hands wrapped around Jaime's shoulders and a small smirk etched onto his features.

"But I gotta warn ya', Blue, _I'm not quiet."_

**):)**


	8. Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not tease for a story I have....:D you'll have to find out!

Being pushed up against a metal fence isn't all that fun. Especially when you now know that you can never get away. 

Like now.

Bart squirmed in Jaime's hold, trying to rip himself free but only to be stopped by those mighty hands reaching up to grip his wrists and pin them tightly above his head. "You can't get away from me," Jaime started. "You'll only end up hurting yourself if you try."

 _"We are at school!"_ Bart whisper-shouted, hissing at him much like a cat. "Let me go before I kick you right in your balls!" Jaime laughed.

"I admire your resolve. You are strong." He began. "But, any human on this _earth_ couldn't hope to stop me right now even if they wanted to. Your blood calls out to with so much power that I can never restrain myself long enough before we return home back to the manor..." Bart swallowed thickly and looked down, flushing a bit under the vampire's unnatural blue-eyed gaze.

"Shut up." 

"Gladly." 

Jaime then leaned in quickly, scaring the living _soul_ out of Bart who in turn lifted his head just enough for the older to get a nice clean bite on his neck. Jaime bit down, groaning at the taste of the redhead's blood. 

Bart gasped out in surprise, head bouncing against the metal fence with a _'THUD!'._ Okay, that _hurt_. "S- _stop_." He begged, his legs tightly clenching together to hold in a scream, but of course, Jaime continued to drink and hold onto him tightly.  

After a few agonizing moments, the vampire leaned back, gasping for air. " _Fuck_." He sighed. "You taste so _good_. Better than any human I've ever had the chance to feed off of in the last 204 years." 

Bart opened one of his eyes, teeth still clenched together. "So I've been _told_. Now can you _please_ get off me?!" Jaime ignored him, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted just a tad so he could stare at the mark he had made on the teens pale, freckled neck. 

Jaime hummed. "Not deep enough." 

Bart's eyes widened. "What!? No! We have to get to class and- _AH_!"  The vampire bit down on the same spot, and, that-that felt- _felt_ \- "J- _Jaime_..." Oh _God_ did that feel. " _Jaime_..."

He heard and felt the vampire laugh against his skin, but it was muffled strongly. Jaime pulled back again and whispered in his ear, smirk still on his face. "I told you that you could never run from me. I'll always be back to drink from you. I'll always be back not _just_ for your blood, but for _you_ as well." He then paused, nuzzling his cheek. "I told you before, didn't I? I told you that I'll take what's mine. And _you_ are _mine_. I _love_ you." 

Bart shivered, his hands that were still bound, clenched tightly. "Sh-shut up." He was almost certain his face was redder than his _blood_ at this point. 

Jaime just chuckled, his breath hitting Bart's red hair. "I'll _never_ let my brothers have you. _Never_. You belong to _me_ and me alone. Tim, Garfield, La'gaan, and even _Dick_. They all can go to _hell_." He said. "Us? We'll be in heaven, living out our days as lovers. Isn't that nice?"

Bart bit back a remark. Sadly, it was true, Jaime was beginning to grow on the redhead, and it wasn't all bad when Jaime fed on him or said sweet nothings into his ear. In fact, he actually kind of enjoyed it. Most of the time, he only pretended to be disgusted so he could keep his pride intact. 

But now, it felt like there was no reason to pretend.

"Jaime..." Bart began, hands clenching up again. "I...you...you belong to me too, y'know..." 

Jaime stared at him, his blue eyes returning to their natural shade of brown as he did so. After a few moments of silence, he smirked and leaned down to lick his neck once more. Bart gasped. "Finally, you've admitted it. We were made for eachother. You belong to me, and I belong to you."

Bart sighed and then smiled softly. "Yeah..." Jaime then released his hands, making it so Bart could reach up to run his fingers through the vampire's hair. "I...I guess I've just been...been scared..."

Jaime hummed and smiled as the redhead began to scratch his head, it felt nice. "Don't worry," He began once more. "I'll never let you feel scared again. I promise. My brothers will never lay a hand on you again. Your body is mine, as well as your mind and blood."

Bart smiled at that. 

"The same goes for you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. learning to live with the unimaginable

Anger, depression, anxiety, guilt, _~~sometimes~~ _happiness, grief. Bart's moods seemed to change between those six personalities from day to day, but today, he was _angry_. First at Aqualad for telling him to stop tapping his foot, then Batgirl for telling him to stop eating his chicken whizzies, and now... _himself_ for...reasons he didn't know.

Jaime had no _idea_ what had triggered it, one second, the two were playing a video game in the watchtower, controllers in hand and smiles all the while, but, then the speedsters character died and all he knew was that Bart was practically screaming his _lungs out_ at him. 

Bart was standing up, one hand tangling itself in that brown auburn hair, tugging, _ripping._ His other hand clenching the controller. _"What the hell is your problem?! Why do you always do this?!"_ Jaime blinked, chocolate eyes processing what he was seeing, ears trying to comprehend what he was _hearing_.

"B-Bart... _herman_ -"

"No!" The speedster interrupted him, throwing the controller then, inches away from Jaime's face.

 _The Impulse is...angry. Not at us, Jaime Reyes._ Khaji Da. Jaime wasn't listening to his scarab, _couldn't_ over the loud screaming and yelling that was happening right before his eyes. 

"Shut up! You're being stupid! You're _always_ being stupid! Everyone on the team is _stupid_! _I hate all of them!"_

Jaime stood up then, both hands in front of him, trying to calm down his troubled friend even though his feelings with seriously _hurt_ right at that moment. "Bart, _ese_ , you need to calm down. What's wrong? What happen-"

 _"Everything!"_ Bart shouted, both hands now in his hair. " _Everything's_ wrong! He-he wasn't-I didn't-" Jaime swallowed thickly as he heard a loud sob come from the speedsters throat. Bart fell to his knees, hands in his face as he started to cry. "He-Wally-" He tried. 

"Wally wasn't supposed to _die_..."

 _Oh_.

_Oh, shi-_

" _Carino_." Jaime sighed, reaching out for a hug. He got down to Bart's level, wrapping his tan arms around the shaking boy. His face rested in Bart's brown hair that always smelled of smoky embers and marshmallows. He breathed in his scent, sighing again. "It wasn't your fault. Wally sacrificed himself so he could save you, me, the team, the _world_." 

Bart shook his head, face pressed into his best friends neck. "N- _no_." He said. "He-he wasn't supposed to _die_ -"

"I know," Jaime replied.

"for-for more than _forty_ m-more _ye-years_..." That made the beetle pause. "H-he was supposed to die o-old and-and a-alone...all a-alone. B-but me. I saw. I-I _saw him die_."

Jaime's grip on Bart tightened, hands suddenly clenching the boy's green sweatshirt. "Oh, _Bart_ ," He began, choosing his next words _very_ wisely. "I'm-I'm so _sorry_. It's-it's all my fault he's dead. If only I hadn't gotten Khaji attached to my back. If only I didn't...god...I don't-I don't know what you're going through. I can't even _imagine_ , _Carino_."

Bart only responded with more ugly sobs. "I-I miss _Thaddy_..."

Jaime thought that he said; _'Daddy'_ , but, Bart repeated his sentence. 

"I miss _Thaddy_..." _Thaddy?_

"Who is-was- _is._ Who _is_ that...?" A sniff. 

"I-I can't- _spoiliers_ -" Jaime shook his head, breathing in Bart's scent again. 

"Tell me." 

Bart paused, eyes closing as he fully relaxed in Jaime's hold. "Thaddeus. He-he's my twin." It took all of the older's willpower not to gasp out in shock. "I...I miss him so _much_ , _Jaime_. He was my _everything_."

Jaime tried not to feel jealous at that statement, but his thoughts were interrupted when Bart chuckled.

"He _hated_ me."

The Latinos _heart_ clenched suddenly. How could someone hate _Bart_? The most kind-hearted soul in the whole _universe._  The most beauti- _fastest_ person _alive._  The one who saved the entire fucking _timeline_.

"But...now I think I know what he was talking about when he said that I needed to find someone like him. Someone who would be there for me. Cause he knew he wasn't always gonna be that person." 

Jaime looked down to see Bart's red face and blinked. "Wha-"

Chapped lips were suddenly against his and Jaime didn't have the willpower the push Bart away. 

He knew his friend needed someone to lean on, someone who could hold him while he vented. He just didn't think it would be like _this_.

Not that he was complaining. 

Jaime kissed back, hands reaching to hold Bart's freckled face and heard the redhead groan into his mouth. 

Suddenly, they separated, the two falling backward so the youngest was on top of the oldest. Bart's lips were red from kissing, eyes wet and hazy from crying. "Make me forget. Make me forget the pain, _please_ Jaime."

Jaime stared, but swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
